


Will of the Gods

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [9]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: All Humor, Blame Nerf House, Crack, M/M, No Plot, Prompt idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: From the void, Darkness creepsWithout hope, the land weepsChampion of Balance must stand with prideNext to the Lord of Chaos' sideArm in arm, lover and loverOr else the land be torn asunderA new Prophecy has been given and Jordan seems to be in the center of it.
Relationships: (Implied) Jordan Maron/Tom Cassell
Series: a vibes a vibe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Will of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus_defence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_defence/gifts), [theonewiththeWeirdEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeWeirdEye/gifts).



> writing prompt- this isn't a prophecy, this is a fanfiction. 
> 
> octopus-defense, sem, and nerf house, this crack is for you.

_From the void, Darkness creeps_

_Without hope, the land weeps_

_Champion of Balance must stand with pride_

_Next to the Lord of Chaos' side_

_Arm in arm, lover and lover_

_Or else the land be torn asunder_

"This isn't a prophecy, this is a fucking fanfiction!" Jordan swore loudly. Everyone had gathered in Dec's tower and Dec had just shared a prophecy that had appeared in a book before him. 

Jordan glared at Dec but Dec shrugged. "It wasn't me who wrote this," he said. "It just appeared."

Jordan narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Bull-fucking-shit," he hissed. 

Ianite grabbed on to one of Jordan's arms and said, "My dear follower, you should calm down."

Next to Jordan, Tom grabbed his heart and said loudly, "Whoa Mr. Sparkleypants, what happened to the no-swearing?" He looked at Jordan and smirked. 

Jordan looked at Tom and rolled his eyes. "Out the window the moment Dec thought I should make out with Dianite," he said. He rubbed at his face and sighed. 

"Again, it wasn't me Jordan," Dec said. Jordan looked up from his hands and glared some more. 

Jordan clenched his hands. "And some other person mystically has the ability to write prophecies around here huh?" Ianite tightened her grip on Jordan but she didn't try and hold him back.

"Is there anything wrong with me?" Dianite asked in the general chaos.

"You should be honored to touch tips with my god!" Tom exclaimed loudly.

Jordan glared at Tom. "Tom, I'm ignoring you and don't think we won't come back to that slip."

Karl smirked. "No smooches for the flower boy?" he said, "after all, it's destined." Karl started to laugh loudly. 

Jordan started to lunge towards Karl before Ianite grabbed his other arm to hold him down. Even though Ianite was a goddess, everyone could see that she was straining to hold Jordan. "I'm going to jump out of this fucking tower if you all don't shut the fuck up," Jordan hissed. Karl threw both of his hands up in surrender and started to back away from Jordan. 

Tom, however, got right in Jordan's face and pursed his lips. "Pucker up Glitterface," he said.

Jordan strained even harder against Ianite's hold. "I _will_ punch you Tom," he growled. 

Ianite looked at Dec and Dianite pleadingly. "Help me," she mouthed. Dianite just smirked and looked away. 

Jordan had almost pulled himself free when Dec yelled "ENOUGH!" That wasn't fast enough to stop Jordan and he yanked himself free and swung his fist straight at Tom.

Tom dropped like a sack of potatoes- potatoes that were green and human-shaped, that is. He was out cold but Jordan was already pulling out his diamond sword.

Dec ran over to Tom and cradled his head. "Will he wake up?" Dec asked. Unknown to Dec but very obviously to Jordan who was glaring fiercely at Tom's unconscious body, Tom was already starting to come back to awareness.

"Eventually," Jordan shrugged. Tom's lips shook as he fought not to smile.

"Dump water on his face," Karl said. 

"Or," Jordan said darkly, "just dump him in the ocean." At that, Tom opened his eyes and stared at Jordan. Jordan ran his free hand through his hair and smirked. 

"Jordan, please." Ianite begged. Tom winked at Jordan and Jordan rolled his eyes. 

Dianite grinned from his spot far, far away from Jordan. "Glitterdick is not holding back," he said. "I like that." Jordan narrowed his eyes at Tom but growled and turned towards Dianite with his sword. 

"I've killed a god before. Want to watch me do it again?" Jordan said more calmly than those words really should have been said. Everyone except Tom stared at Jordan. The short muscle man had killed a god. It made sense in a weird, twisted way. 

"I'm sorry, what," Dec sputtered. Just because it made sense didn't mean Dec was expecting him to say it.

Karl laughed, "You heard the man," he said, "he's killed a god." Dianite and Ianite looked in mild fear of Jordan and Karl was cracking up. 

Tom looked at his god's reaction and snorted. "I've killed a god too, you aren't special, Sparkle dick." Unfortunately, Tom also killing a god made sad, twisted sense.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Dec said even more emphatically. 

"You heard the man, Dec," Jordan said in an even tone, "we're god-killers." He swung his sword in a circle a few times while he casually strode over to where Tom was starting to get off the ground. He pressed the point of his sword against Tom's neck and raised his head to look Jordan in the eye. Tom gulped and his Adam's apple caught on the sword. A little rivulet of blood dripped down his throat and Jordan smirked. "And I'm about to be a Tom-killer as well."

Tom groaned. "Jordan that was terrible and you need to die for it." Despite his words, Tom didn't move to grab his sword. He laid there at Jordan's mercy. 

Jordan licked his lips and grinned. "Not if I kill you first," he said while he tilted his sword up a little further, forcing Tom to raise his head or be impaled. 

Dianite, Ianite, and Dec were all frozen watching this go down. None of them even made attempts to stop Jordan from what he was doing. Karl had no such troubles and interrupted easily.

"Now KISS!" Karl said abruptly, cutting into the charged energy of the room. 

Tom looked at Jordan and scowled. Jordan nodded his head and started to pull his sword away. "Karl?" Tom asked as he pushed himself off the ground and pulled out his own sword. 

"Karl," Jordan agreed. He glared viciously at Karl. 

Karl, with still no regard for his life said, "Maybe Karl will be your always." 

"Run." Jordan said before he lunged at Karl. Karl darted around him and set off out the window. Tom and Jordan took chase and quickly they were gone. 

Only Dianite, Ianite, and Dec remained in the tower and they were baffled by what had just happened. 

"What just happened?" Ianite asked.

"I… Don't know. And I don't want to know. If you don't mind me, I am going to break into Hermod's stash." Dec turned away and started to go up the stairs to his personal area. Ianite and Dianite shrugged and went their own separate ways. 

And unnoticed, two more lines appeared in the book with the prophecy that had started the entire situation. 

_And though unlikely it may be,_

_Chaos might just be a zombie._


End file.
